comicsfandomcom-20200223-history
B.P.R.D.
B.P.R.D. is published by Dark Horse Comics. The cover price is $2.99. Publication Dates Last Issue :B.P.R.D.: Hell on Earth #108—Wasteland part 2: 19 Jun 2013 Current Issue :B.P.R.D.: Hell on Earth #109—Wasteland part 3: 17 Jul 2013 Next Issue :B.P.R.D.: Hell on Earth #110—Lake of Fire part 1: 21 Aug 2013 Status Series of mini-series & one-shots. Characters Main Characters *'Liz Sherman' - Mutant with fire powers. - wikipedia:Liz Sherman *'Johann Kraus' - Disemboddied spirit. Can communicate with the dead and the spirit world. - wikipedia:Johann Kraus *'Abe Sapien' - A Deep One. - wikipedia:Johann Kraus *'Roger' - A homonculus. Recently deceased. - wikipedia:Roger (Hellboy) *'Kate Corrigan' - Has extensive folkloric knowledge. wikipedia:Kate Corrigan *'Ben Daimio' - wikipedia:Ben Daimio *'Tom Manning' - Director of the B.P.R.D. - wikipedia:Tom Manning Allies *'Hellboy' - Spawn from Hell who has been raised by a U.S. Government agency. Rejected his birth legacy and fights to stop monsters and evil. - wikipedia:Hellboy Enemies Minor Characters Other Characters/Places/Things *'Bureau of Paranormal Research and Defense' - Secret government agency charged with investigating and fighting paranormal phenomena. Part investigative, part para-military. Recent Storylines B.P.R.D.: Hell on Earth #109—Wasteland part 3 This is the current issue, and therefore no story information will be posted about this issue. Please check your local comic shop for copies of this issue. B.P.R.D.: Hell on Earth #108—Wasteland part 2 B.P.R.D.: Hell on Earth #107—Wasteland part 1 B.P.R.D.: Hell on Earth #106—A Cold Day in Hell part 2 B.P.R.D.: Hell on Earth #105—A Cold Day in Hell part 1 B.P.R.D.: Hell on Earth #104—The Abyss of Time part 2 B.P.R.D.: Hell on Earth #103—The Abyss of Time part 1 B.P.R.D.: Hell on Earth #102—The Return of the Master part 5 B.P.R.D.: Hell on Earth #101—The Return of the Master part 4 B.P.R.D.: Hell on Earth #100—The Return of the Master part 3 B.P.R.D.: Hell on Earth—The Return of the Master #2 B.P.R.D.: Hell on Earth—The Return of the Master #1 B.P.R.D.: Hell on Earth—Exorcism #2 B.P.R.D.: Hell on Earth—The Devil's Engine #3 B.P.R.D.: Hell on Earth—Exorcism #1 B.P.R.D.: Hell on Earth—The Devil's Engine #2 B.P.R.D.: Hell on Earth—The Transformation of J.H. O'Donnell B.P.R.D.: Hell on Earth—The Devil's Engine #1 B.P.R.D.: Hell on Earth—The Pickens County Horror #2 B.P.R.D.: Hell on Earth—The Long Death #3 B.P.R.D.: Hell on Earth—The Pickens County Horror #1 B.P.R.D.: Hell on Earth—The Long Death #2 Past Storylines Hell on Earth—Russia Hell on Earth—Monsters The Dead Remembered Hell on Earth—Gods Hell on Earth—New World King of Fear War on Frogs 1947 The Black Goddess The Warning The Ectoplasmic Man 1946 Killing Ground Garden of Souls The Universal Machine The Black Flame The Dead Plague of Frogs There's Something Under My Bed Night Train Dark Waters The Soul of Venice Hollow Earth Collections Hardcovers *'B.P.R.D.: Plague of Frogs, vol. 1' - Collects the mini-series Hollow Earth, The Soul of Venice, and Plague of Frogs. "In 2001, Hellboy quit the B.P.R.D., leaving Abe Sapien to lead Liz Sherman and a bizarre roster of special agents in defending the world from occult threats, including the growing menace of the frog army." - WorldCat - ISBN 1595826092 *'B.P.R.D.: Plague of Frogs, vol. 2' - Collects the mini-series The Dead, The Black Flame, and War on Frogs. - WorldCat - ISBN 1595826726 *'B.P.R.D.: Plague of Frogs, vol. 3' - Collects the mini-series ???. - WorldCat - ISBN 1595828605 *'B.P.R.D.: Plague of Frogs, vol. 4' - Collects the mini-series ???. - WorldCat - ISBN 1595829741 Trade Paperbacks *'B.P.R.D., vol. 14: King of Fear' - Collects King of Fear #1-5. "With Memnan Saa dead, agents Liz and Abe take on the powerful King of Fear--who ultimately reveals that it is, in fact, the B.P.R.D. members themselves who will lead the world to apocalypse, not the supernatural monsters, demons, or colossal squidbots." - WorldCat - ISBN 1595825649 *'B.P.R.D.: Hell on Earth, vol. 1 – New World' - Collects Hell on Earth – New World #1-5. "Our heroes face new horrors, as they investigate small town vanishings, wild monsters in the woods, and a strange new creature that arrives to create hell on earth." - WorldCat - ISBN 1595827072 *'B.P.R.D.: Being Human' - Collects The Ectoplasmic Man, The Dead Remembered #1-3, Being Human & Casualties. "In terrifying tales of witchcraft and the undead, Abe Sapien, Roger, Liz Sherman, and Johann Kraus learn the ropes as agents of the Bureau For Paranormal Research and Defense! Abe reels with the guilt of surviving a mission that killed more experienced agents, Roger goes on his first adventure with Hellboy, Liz tells the story of how she killed her family, and Johann Kraus dies!" - WorldCat - ISBN 1595827560 *'B.P.R.D.: Hell on Earth, vol. 2 – Gods and Monsters' - Collects Hell on Earth – Gods #1-3 & Hell on Earth – Monsters #1-2. "Between tracking down the vagrant followers of a prescient teen pursued by crablike beasts and dealing with a redneck priest who preaches by way of human mutilation to a trailer park populated by a cult of hillbillies, the B.P.R.D. certainly have their hands full. Can a fractured team wage a winnable war or are they fighting a battle of attrition?" - WorldCat - ISBN 1595828222 *'B.P.R.D.: Hell on Earth, vol. 3 – Russia' - Collects Hell on Earth – Russia #1-5. "A graveyard of mutated horror is uncovered deep inside a Russian mine. With Liz still missing and Abe Sapien lying on his deathbed, the newly international B.P.R.D. sends Kate and Johann to meet the Russian equivalent of the Bureau… and face an exploding fungus monster at the Kremlin and a spreading contagion." - WorldCat - ISBN 1595829466 *'B.P.R.D.: Hell on Earth, vol. 4 – The Devil's Engine and The Long Death' - Collects Hell on Earth – The Devil's Engine #1-2 & Hell on Earth – The Long Death #1-3. "Agent Johann, the ectoplasmic man, leads a special task force through the monster-filled Northwest woods in order to hunt down and kill the man he blames for leaving him a disembodied spirit. In the Southwest, agent Devon and the psychic crust punk Fenix form an uneasy alliance in order to escape a horde of giant bat-faced monsters." - WorldCat - ISBN 1595829814 *'B.P.R.D.: Hell on Earth, vol. 5 – The Pickens County Horror and Others' - Collects The Pickens County Horror #1-2, The Transformation of J. H. O’Donnel & The Abyss of Time #1-2. "The B.P.R.D. crew investigates the site of a hundred-year-old magical ritual and Hellboy breaks into the secret library of a dead necromancer." - *'B.P.R.D.: Hell on Earth, vol. 6 – The Return of the Master' - Collects The Return of the Master #1-5. "A rogue scientist who escaped the bloody massacre in B.P.R.D. Hell on Earth—Russia assembles a paranormal cult bent on world destruction. Can an elite B.P.R.D. task force hunt down the mad Russian's stronghold in time, or will monsters overwhelm a world already teetering on the edge of apocalypse?" - History Leftover Useful Information Creative Team *Writer/Creator: Mike Mignola *Writer: John Arcudi *Artist: Guy Davis (2003–2011), Tyler Crook (2011–Present) Publishing History Future Publication Dates :B.P.R.D.: Hell on Earth #110—Lake of Fire part 1: 21 Aug 2013 :B.P.R.D.: Hell on Earth Volume 6: The Return of the Master TP: 27 Aug 2013 :B.P.R.D.: Hell on Earth #111: 18 Sep 2013 :B.P.R.D.: Hell on Earth #112: 16 Oct 2013 News & Features * 22 Feb 2012 - [http://www.newsarama.com/comics/hell-week-john-arcudi-120222.html Hell Week: John Arcudi Builds B.P.R.D. To Year-End Surprise] * 15 Aug 2011 - [http://www.comicbookresources.com/?page=article&id=33808 Arcudi Talks B.P.R.D.'s "Monsters," "Russia" & the Devil] * 23 Apr 2010 - [http://www.comicbookresources.com/?page=article&id=25906 C2E2: The B.P.R.D. Panel] * 06 Nov 2009 - [http://www.newsarama.com/comics/091106-BPRD-Arcudi-Interview.html BPRD: From Hellboy to Frog Town] * 12 Mar 2009 - [http://www.newsarama.com/php/video/player.php?aid=26622 B.P.R.D. '46 & '47: Joshua Dysart] (video) * 19 Jan 2009 - [http://robot6.comicbookresources.com/2009/01/talking-comics-with-tim-john-arcudi/ John Acurdi Talks B.P.R.D.] * 26 Jul 2008 - [http://www.newsarama.com/comics/080726-BPRD1947.html Talking to the BPRD 1947 Team] * 19 Jun 2008 - [http://www.brokenfrontier.com/lowdown/details.php?id=1382 BPRD - Hopping Mad!] * 10 Jun 2008 - [http://www.comicmix.com/news/2008/06/10/interview-john-arcudi-talks-b-p-r-d-summer-series/ Interview: John Arcudi Talks B.P.R.D. Summer Series] * 23 Apr 2008 - [http://www.comicmix.com/news/2008/04/23/interview-joshua-dysart-on-b-p-r-d-1946/ Interview: Joshua Dysart on B.P.R.D.: 1946] * 20 Apr 2008 - comiXology Episode 28: NYCC Special 1 - Joshua Dysart (audio) * 20 Apr 2008 - [http://www.comicbookresources.com/?page=article&id=16109 NYCC: BPRD: The Warning] * 03 Mar 2008 - Mignola on Hellboy's Extended Universe * 09 Feb 2008 - [http://www.comicsbulletin.com/features/120254629954181.htm Joshua Dysart: Old Becomes New For BPRD] * 03 Jul 2007 - [http://www.comicbookresources.com/news/newsitem.cgi?id=11056 John Arcudi Talks BPRD: The Killing Ground] Links *Dark Horse Comics - Publisher's Website *wikipedia:Bureau of Paranormal Research and Defense *Hellboy Wiki - A fan Wiki about Hellboy and the B.P.R.D. Category:Horror Category:Modern Fantasy